The objectives of this study are to: 1) develop analytical techniques to characterize and quantify melanin polymers, 2) develop standard protocols for a) isolation of natural melanins and b) in vitro preparation of melanin chromophores. 3) compare and contrast, the melanin polymers prepared in vitro from tyrosinases isolated from various sources. 4) utilize biosynthetic methodology to examine the structures of mammalian melanins, and 5) elucidate the biosynthetic pathway between dopa and the polymeric melanin chromophores During the course of these studies carbon-13 and nitrogen-15 labeled melanins will be produced and characterized by NMR, ESR, FTIR and ESCA analyses.